Covenant of Sorrows
by StrikeFreedom462
Summary: After the death of Euphemia, Suzaku makes a Covenant with Hel to obtain a geass and take revenge on Lelouch. Will he succeed or succumb to the shadows. EuphyxSuzaku, LelouchXC.C based off of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. R
1. Chapter One: The Covenant

**A/N: This is my first story, so please any advise would be helpful. Oh yeah if you haven't played Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume its involves these characters from this story (Ailyth, Lenneth, and Hel). The game is based on Norse Mythology, so if you don't understand a word or two it'll show up on Google or Wiki. Later in the story I will be adding other characters from different Valkyrie Profile games.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Valkyrie Profile nor do I own any characters from them**

**Covenant of Sorrow**

**Chapter one: The Covenant**

Suzaku couldn't move, his body was paralyzed. As he collapsed to the ground, he felt his head spinning, his body feeling colder and colder. As he lay on the ground, Suzaku found himself in a pool of his own blood. Feeling the liquid soaking his clothes, with what strength he had left, Suzaku looked up at a teen walking up to him.

Lifting his head so their level matched, a wide grin crept on the teen's face. "Suzaku, Suzaku," the teen snickered. "To predictable, well at least now I don't have to worry about you chasing me now,"

Suzaku felt another object propel through his body which was quickly followed by a deafening noise, the teen rose his arm up revealing a gun, the tip was smoking and stained with crimson liquid. Suzaku found what strength he had left and opened his mouth.

"Lelouch…why?" he gasped blood dripping out of his mouth. "Why… did you kill Euphy?"

Lelouch looked at him and laughed. "I killed her, because she was in the way, Suzaku." he laughed, as Suzaku's expression grew pale.

"You… killed her… for standing in your way…?!" Coughing up blood from the cause of a struggling yell. "Why was she suffering… so much that she'd want to die?"

Lelouch pulled Suzaku closer to his face, their nose, inches away from each other. "I did it as an act of mercy, I could've made it last the entire time she was dying," he replied, their eyes still locked in a stare. "That is the power of my _geass_,"

Suzaku's eyes burned with the flames of hate. "You bastard!! How could you hurt and at the same time make her suffer?" Suzaku shouted, the flames glowing even brighter. "What are you? Are you a sick demon or something?"

The grin across Lelouch's face grew larger. "Sick is a inappropriate word, but demon yes that is what I am. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Lelouch concluded as he violently shoved Suzaku's face into the puddle of blood.

Suzaku's head slightly rose, gazing at Lelouch, as he discarded the sidearm on the floor. From there the entire room began to faze into a dark mist, his eyes felt heavy. As he closed them and slipped into the darkness of the world, he tired to remember that unfortunate day, and it was then and there where he focus all his malice on one person.

**Five months ago, Ashford Academy Ballroom…**

Euphemia took Lelouch's hand as she calmly looked into her older brother's eyes. Smiling ever so kindly, yet the look on Lelouch's face wasn't the same as hers, leaving her puzzled.

"Euphy, how do you feel about Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as a grim look spread slowly all over his features.

Euphy felt uncomfortable and walked a few steps back. "Brother why does your face show so much pain and malice?" she asked, now afraid of what her brother had become.

At that moment Lelouch's right eye began to glow red, and Euphy felt something strange enter her body, and at the same time she could hear Lelouch's voice. "When I kill you, you will die a painful death,"

Lelouch pulled out a gun and pointed it at Euphy; she froze, and in the corner of her eye she saw Suzaku. The bullets had been fired, Suzaku watched in horror as several bullets tore through Euphemia's body, and the look of betrayal in her eyes burnt into Suzaku's soul. Running with all his might, he caught Euphy right before she hit the floor; the crowd in the ballroom scurried out of the room.

"Euphy!" Suzaku said to himself, tears gathered at the borders of his eyes.

He ran taking her to the nearest hospital, he walked into the room and looked at the girl whom he loved with all of his life.

**Euphy's room…**

The blinking light above the operating room glowed a bright red, engraved into the sign was "Operating", it suddenly dimmed out and a group of doctors walked out. They all turned to each other. Suzaku patiently waiting for the report on Euphemia, he fiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out why he was so worried. He had overheard one of the doctors say that she would not make it. In the back of his head, Suzaku tried to deny it, he tried to fight the fact that she was going to die. The doctors approached him and led him into the room. As he entered there, a small chill creeped up Suzaku's spine. He gazed upon the woman he loved whom had been fatally wounded, the doctors walked out, he took the seat next to Euphemia.

She turned toward him, her eyes dropping as if they were heavy. He could barely hear her speak in her now soften tone. She stared deep into his eyes tears slowly fell down her face. Euphemia looked at Suzaku, her skin growing ever more pale. "Suzaku… How was… the graduation party?" asked Euphemia barely able to speak. "Was everyone… happy?"

He looked at her in amazement. "Euphy?" Suzaku asked with sorrow.

She stared back at him. "What's wrong Suzaku?" she replied, a sudden red glow entered into her eyes, "Never mind that… Suzaku, you're going to graduate soon, right?" at that moment she had been overcame with pain, the glow in her eyes grew brighter.

The heart monitor raced up and down at such a fast pace that it took Suzaku by surprise. He looked back at her as she stared at him. "No… Why?… How?…. How could I think of such a thing?" she blurred out, slowly the light faded away and she returned to normal?

Suzaku looked at her. "What's wrong Euphy?" he asked trying to hold back his tears; seeing her suffer like this hurt him greatly.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tears dripped out. "I want to die… It hurts so much…," she said painfully, looking at Suzaku, "So strange… I can't see your face,"

Her hand rose from under the sheets and wobbled towards Suzaku. touching his gentle face. Her hand felt cold, she was dying, but Suzaku still tried to deny it. He took her cold, pale hand and held it close to his warm face.

She smiled at him. "Suzaku I want you… to finish school…," she said, barely holding on.

Suzaku grasped her hand and held onto it tightly. "No Euphy! Don't go, please!" he shouted trying very hard to keep her alive.

She looked back at him closing her eyes, the heart monitor blinking on/off signaling that her heart would stop functioning. She held onto Suzaku's hand more tightly then ever and with the last of her strength spoke to him. "Suzaku… I… am glad to have---," she mumbled with the last of her breath.

The heart monitor stopped bleeping, and released a high pitched noise, Suzaku then could no longer deny her death. Her felt the grip in his hand fade away and the hand slipping from his fingers. Tears flowed from his face like a river, he screamed trying to wake her up. The doctors rushed in and they forcibly restrained Suzaku and pulled him further away. He reached out to try and grab her hand but he was thrown out of the room. He slammed his hand on the steel floor and screamed.

Several hours later the doctors allowed Suzaku to enter the room again. He walked in silently, he fell to his knees at what he now saw. In the middle of the room was Euphemia, gracefully placed inside of a coffin, and on one of her fingers was a small gold ring; which he had used to propose to her earlier. He took the ring gently off her finger and slid it into a thin silver chain and placed it around his neck.

"Euphy…," he said looking down into the coffin at the resting princess. "I will do anything to avenge you!"

Something inside consumed Suzaku, an evil had awoken and attracted something; which would ultimately change the course of Suzaku's life.

**Present time, ???…**

Suzaku felt something cold on the ground, opening his eyes he looked around to find himself in a cold dark abyss. The darkness had consumed all light, he couldn't see even his own hands. He continued to wander in the bitter darkness, until a voice stopped him in his tracks. The voice was bitter and cold just like the environment shrouding Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi…" the voice echoed, and dissipated moments later. "What reasons do you have to remain alive?"

Suzaku searched for the answer deep inside of his body, he remembered his promise to Euphemia on her deathbed. Upon thinking of the pact he had made with Euphy, a fire ignited in his heart and light the darkness around him. The light only shined bright enough to see what was in front of him. The voice once again sounded, yet this time, there was much more of a curious joy in it.

"My, my what a flame?" it proclaimed as if it was watching Suzaku. "You have the deepest desire for revenge then I have ever witnessed in all my years,"

Suzaku began to look around wondering who was talking to him. He noticed that the voice vaguely represented a woman. "Who are you and how are you able to read my thoughts?" Suzaku demanded, screaming into the forward darkness.

"Suzaku, you have died, and I offer you a choice." the voice thundered back rather angrily. "Your soul can fade into Niflheim, or you can make a coven with me, I shall give you the power to extract you revenge!"

Suzaku heard _revenge_ and his mind became focused on the task at hand. "What is it you want of me?" he asked now enticed at hope of revenge.

There was a grim laughter followed by the a reassuring tone. "I wish for you to kill a rouge Geass Contractor, her name is C.C," the voice stated as it watched Suzaku's reaction. "You will have one year to complete the task and afterwards do as you wish."

Suzaku thought for a moment, and concluded to an answer. "Very well, I accept," Suzaku said plainly. "I will take on this task and have my revenge."

The voice once again broke into crude laughter. "Wise and bold of you _mortal_, but should you fail; not only will you return to Niflheim, but Garm shall feast upon your soul for all eternity!" she warned.

Suzaku didn't care about what would happen to him. "I am willing to take the risk." he replied.

"Very well then, that chain around your neck is the key to your revenge and the revival of your loved one," the voice said intriguingly. "The more links that dissipate due to our coven, the closer you will be to the power to defeat Lelouch and revive your loved one."

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing, a chance to get his revenge and bring Euphy back to life. It was a deal that he wouldn't let up, and he had accepted it. The darkness and chill of the place he was in faded and he started to see a light. He cautiously walked towards it and then at that moment, it's bright gaze forced him to close his eyes.

He could hear voices, they sounded like his friends. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the floor surrounded by students of Ashford Academy. A spiky blue haired student looked at him, there was a distinguishing look of confusion in his eyes.

"Suzaku? What's wrong with you?" the spiked blue haired student asked.

Suzaku felt dizzy, he couldn't stand, until a hand gasped his and pulled him up. He turned to see who had helped him. He was surprised to see a woman around his age, with silky violet hair. There was a small smile across her face. Suzaku smiled back and turned to the blue haired student.

"Rivalz, why was I on the floor?" Suzaku asked in confusion as to how he got from one place to another without any memory.

Rivalz told him he had just fell unconscious at that moment and he had been acting odd.

**Student Council Room…**

The bell had rung and it was time for all the clubs to attend their monthly meeting. Suzaku and Rivalz walked into the room and were greeted by Shirley, Nina, Milly, and Nunnally. They both took a seat a the rectangular table, Suzaku sat down and looked at his friends, whom seemed to be discussing on what events should occur during the school festival, Suzaku took notice of the empty seat that belonged to Lelouch. There was a knock on the door.

Milly walked up as if she had anticipated this event would occur. The door opened and a woman had stepped into the room, it was woman whom had helped him up in the hallway. She was escorted to the front of the room by Milly for her introduction.

"Okay gang, as you know we got a new transfer student from Scandinavia," she said with a smile on her face as usual. "Her name is Ailyth… um I don't know her last name, though."

They turned to the girl whom kept a straight face, but when she spotted Suzaku her face lit up in excitement. Milly happened to spot her reaction to Suzaku.

"Ailyth, you should know Suzaku is right now emotionally unstable," she giggled looking away at the two. "I think you should sit next to him,"

Suzaku froze and blushed, as Ailyth kept her face focused on Suzaku. She walk and sat next to Suzaku and cuddled up towards him. Feeling her warmth made him feel rather uncomfortable. Yet being like this made Suzaku feel like he was once again in Euphy's arms. Just as Milly was about to begin the meeting Suzaku's phone rang off, at the same time another phone went off it was Ailyth's.

He answered it and heard Lloyd. "Suzaku the Black Knights have been spotted within the area, I am sending the Lancelot and a prototype to you,"

The name _Black Knights_ meant that Suzaku would get a chance of revenge. He got out of his seat and rushed out of the door. Ailyth followed eagerly behind him, Suzaku turned around and slapped her.

"Why the hell are you following me!" he shouted as his hand withdrew.

Ailyth's cheerful nature disappeared and then her expression turned dark and cold.

"Suzaku, have you forgotten your covenant with Mistress Hel?" Ailyth asked, her clothes suddenly changing into a formal lady's dress.

Suzaku's face was left in awe as she smirked at him. "Ailyth how did you know about the coven?" he asked his face shocked. "And who are you and Hel?"

Ailyth walked around Suzaku, and looked at him seductively. "My, my, master Kururugi, you have truly a lot of questions and little time to hear an explanation," she replied, her seductive grin getting the better of him. "Well I am your Geass Contractor and personal assistant to Hel herself,"

Suzaku's face was left speechless. "Hel is my mistress ruler of the netherworld, and you made a coven with her to kill C.C," she reminded him. "Now master Kururugi, let us attend to the battlefield,"

The two of them had reached an agreement and once they reached the Lancelot there was another knightmare next to it. One that Suzaku had never seen before, it was dark with a strange engraving on it. Ailyth and Suzaku quickly got into their flight suits, Ailyth took the new machine while Suzaku took command of the Lancelot as usual.

He pondered for a moment and though, as he stepped into the Lancelot's cockpit and did a brief systems check. He had second thoughts of doing this, yet both of them knew that his needed to be done.. Starting up the Lancelot, he closed his helmet and slightly pushed the throttle forward, causing the turbines to rev up as the Dark Glint took flight.

Entering the battlefield, they both had seen that the Black Knights had caused much havoc on the environment. Buildings laid to rubble and the Brittannian forces were greatly overwhelmed. Ailyth's Knightmare was the first to hit the ground as it had no weapons visible, Suzaku watched as the Knightmare started to pull out weapons from it's back and began to shred the enemy units apart. Suzaku was near his drop point, the Lancelot landed only to meet another Knightmare he had never seen before.

The Knightmare rose its sword and took a vertical swing at the Lancelot. Suzaku quickly moved the controls making, the Lancelot jump a few feet back. He heard a transmission from the mysterious Knightmare.

"My name is C.C, I am second in command of the Anti-Government Group Black Knights!" she introduced.

Suzaku had found the target and he was going to take the chance and kill her. Before Suzaku could move in for a kill C.C revealed a weapon on the Knightmare's shoulder. It charged up a shot and fired. There was a sonic boom and then an impact, it had struck it's target. C.C was laughing hysterically, but as the smoke cleared there was a thin aqua green barrier in front of Suzaku. It was Ailyth's Knightmare, it's oval like head turned at C.C. She knew that this Knightmare frame was equal to her own machine; she paused for a moment and remembered the pilot.

"Ailyth, long time no see," she remarked, "I can't help but wonder why are you helping Suzaku?"

Suzaku still remained quiet, but knew C.C was trying to pull something off, he just didn't know what. Suzaku looked at Ailyth's machine through his own.

C.C paused and continued her speech. "So Suzaku? Did you make a contract with that bitch?" C.C mocked, as she lifted the control on her gun and quickly charged a shot. "Oh well… you won't complete the task because you'll _die_!"

The moment the beam once again fired, it made impact on nothing but a now disoriented shape of Ailyth's Knightmare. C.C's radar registered thirty seconds later; behind her was a massive barrage of missiles which hit the back of her knightmare. She nearly thrashed her head upon the control panel. She was still dazed but managed to overhear her radar flicker _Danger_; she knew both Ailyth and Suzaku meant business. Another barrage of missiles struck her back, while one of Suzaku's MVS (mass vibration swords) placed a firm cut on the front cockpit, the computer screen now flickered _Upper Core critically damaged_. C.C wasn't going out without a fight! She quickly jerked her Knightmare into view of the two of them and fired off three missiles, which made impact. C.C knew that those missiles didn't do anything to Ailyth's machine; she too knew without a doubt that she protected Suzaku. But she was using the smoke from the missile impact to charge up her beam shoulder weapon. The smoke cleared and they were both dazed. C.C jammed the button as a massive beam hurled towards them, striking its targets with deadly accuracy.

"Ailyth and Suzaku are dead!" C.C laughed, as the smoke cleared there was a glowing barrier around the two of them which slurred C.C mind. "Primal Armor? That was just a theory!"

Ailyth lifted the machine to it's feet and raised one of it's guns. C.C just stood there as the Primal Armor gradually faded back into the knightmare.

"C.C, leave I don't wish to hurt you, it is Suzaku's task not mine," she warned.

Her warning was oblivious to C.C who was now charging at full speed towards them. In mid-flight she released a beam saber and was about to jab it into Ailyth's cockpit. But before impact she released a green flash which engulfed both her, Suzaku and C.C.

The aqua luminescent bubble engulfed the two machines. There was a chill that crept up Suzaku's spine as a cylinder pod launched out of the bubble and into the air. The bubble disappeared and there was the Ailyth, alive and well.

The battle had ended with the Brittannian forces winning, unfortunately some of the Black Knight forces were still in the area. Suzaku stepped out of the Lancelot and stepped up towards the machine that had single handedly defeated C.C. Ailyth stepped out of her cockpit and along her way down, she once again miraculously changed from flight suit to her school uniform. The two of them met up, and Ailyth slapped him, he held onto his cheek, there was a firm red spot on his face. There still lingered a stinging feeling, he had been shot before, but this slap seemed to hurt more that it felt. This woman who he had no attachment to, yet her face concerned him.

"What did I do wrong?" Suzaku wondered, holding his hand firmly to his face.

She looked back at him and sigh, taking a few steps, placing her hands firmly oh his chest, and moved her face closer until their lips met. Suzaku pushed her away from him and looked at her, malice once again in his eyes.

Ailyth cleaned her lips and smirked as if she was enjoying Suzaku's reaction. "Master Kururugi, I slapped you for not using the Geass I have given you to defeat C.C," she smirked, with another seductive look in her eyes. "And that kiss, well I do enjoy watching that malice in your eyes,"

Suzaku was enraged at what she had done. "Ailyth what the hell!!! What geass, I don't remember obtaining any power, just making the coven!" Suzaku shouted, with even more malice and hate.

Ailyth walked to him and grabbed hold of him. "Master Kururugi!! Snap out of it! Mistress Hel demand the death of C.C and your geass is the key to it!" Ailyth dictated, her grip nearly crushing Suzaku's arms. "Sire, you have had your geass ever since Mistress Hel revived you!!"

Suzaku winced in pain as Ailyth's hands began to crush his bones; noting his pain she let him go, and took disgust in the sudden change of character. "Sire, I want you to concentrate your malice, hatred, sorrow on the man you want revenge on; then think of the obstacle opposing your revenge." she explained to him, Suzaku took her advice.

He closed his eyes and focused on Lelouch, he could feel a strange power emitting from the thought. There was a loud explosion and as Suzaku opened his eyes only to find several Akatsuki Knightmare frames. It was the Black Knights, Suzaku rushed towards the Lancelot but was stopped by Ailyth.

"Sire, quickly concentrate your hatred on the knightmare frames!" she shouted to him in a hurry.

Suzaku closed his eyes and once again found that strange powerful energy emitting from his thoughts, in a flash second there was a mental picture of Rivalz. He saw Rivalz screaming in pain and collapse, at the same time he opened his eyes to see the Knightmare frames imploding on each other. They exploded and Suzaku looked at Ailyth who seemed to be satisfied with the results. Walking towards the scrap metal, Ailyth rose her hand and pulled towards her several blue orbs, and crushed them.

Suzaku saw around his neck that the thin chain had indeed lost a few of its link it was there he remembered that once the chain was gone Euphy would be revived. He was one step closer to success, and Ailyth walked towards with his cell opened and handed it to him. It was Shirley, she was distressed as if someone had died.

"SUZAKU!!! It's Rivalz! He collapsed in pain, and the school nurse said his heart imploded!" she shouted, trying to catch her breath; Suzaku hung up.

Ailyth looked at him, and smiled. "Master, did you think such power wouldn't come without a cost?" she smirked, Suzaku turned to her "My lord every time you use my gift of death, someone important to you must die; it's the geass' drawback, sire."

Suzaku stormed up to Ailyth, grabbed the collard of her school uniform and pressed her up against the wall. "Damn you! Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his malice now focused on her. "Why did Rivalz have to die?"

His grip loosened as she dropped her to the ground. Ailyth kept her usual forward calm face and dusted off her skirt. "Sire, the geass requires blood in exchange for blood, you wished for the destruction of those knightmares and, the geass simply responded and took your friend as payment," she replied rather coldly. "Besides, with every soul the geass consumes the closer you are to your revenge and love, sire,"

Suzaku began to feel regret as tears dripped down his face, he backed away from the woman. "Ailyth, are you sure that, all the sacrifices I make will bring me closer to Euphy?" he asked, his face hoping for a just answer.

"Sire---," Ailyth replied before being interrupted.

"Stop calling me sire, master, or master Kururugi, it doesn't feel right, just call me Suzaku," he demanded once again.

"Very well Suzaku, the coven you made with my mistress is indeed true," she replied with a decadent tone. "After all Mistress Hel never _lies_,"

Suzaku thought for a moment, and he didn't agree to it but it seemed to be the only way to revive the woman he loved. The two of the climbed back into their Knightmares and took off.

**Meanwhile in Asgard…**

Euphy had no clue why she was taken to Asgard, she stood there in the meadows, of ever shifting lilies. She watched as the wind swayed back and forth, causing the luxurious flower petals to dance beautifully around her. Euphy had never been any happier, she could hear a beautiful serenade of music coming from the halls of Valhalla. She smiled eccentrically, until something in her heart felt wrong, there was an agonizing pain as she collapsed onto the ground and started to scream. She couldn't stop, her lungs grew tired, but the pain was to great, her chest felt like it was collapsing. Euphy nearly fell to the ground, her eyes were once again heavy and as she was about to close them, a hand touched her gentle face. She was wincing in pain but as she looked up a woman's long silvery hair, blue colored armor, and a helmet with three feathers on each side.

"Lenneth…," Euphy sighed as the pain gradually faded away.

Euphy had fallen asleep, Lenneth picked up the maiden and smiled. "Just like a child," she giggled before another voice intervened.

"Who is like a child?" the voice asked in a serious tone, there was slight laughter following the question.

Euphy turned around to see two more woman, they were wearing the same armor design. Lenneth knew who they were, her sisters; Hrist and Silmeria. Hrist wore black armor with golden outlining and helmet with a strict personality. While Silmeria wore the same colored armor as Lenneth, but without a helmet, and she had a kind and cheerful personality.

Hrist walked up to see Euphy. "Lenneth, why did you bring her here?" Hrist asked wondering on Lenneth's choice. "This woman, hardly qualifies as an einherjar."

Silmeria's face saddened as well. "Hrist is right, eventually Odin will begin to question why you chose this woman," Silmeria sighed.

Lenneth looked at Euphy, she knew that this woman was special "I know that this woman will play an important role in the future," she replied, moving the hair from the sleeping maiden's face as she though to herself. "I don't know why, but there is some strange dark power in her, it may be caused from an attachment from a mortal."

Lenneth waited for Hrist to leave, and instructed Silmeria to watch over Euphy. Lenneth knew that she needed to do something, at least find the mortal that Euphy was greatly attached to.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter Two: Twists

****

**A/N: This is my first story, so please any advise would be helpful. Oh yeah if you haven't played Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume its involves these characters from this story (Ailyth, Lenneth, and Hel). The game is based on Norse Mythology, so if you don't understand a word or two it'll show up on Google or Wiki. Later in the story I will be adding other characters from different Valkyrie Profile games.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Valkyrie Profile nor do I own any characters from them**

**Chapter Two: Twist**

**Black Knights Headquarters, command room… **

Lelouch was furious that the assault on the Brittannians had failed. C.C approached the enraged Lelouch in hopes of calming him down.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! There was nothing that you could do!" C.C chided at the furious man. "If only Ailyth hadn't showed up!"

Lelouch turned towards C.C, then towards the Black Knights in room.

"Everyone but Kallen and C.C are dismissed," he exalted them from the room; once they exited he turned to the two remaining members. "Alright C.C, please explain who is this Ailyth?"

C.C closed her eyes, let out a calm sigh and pulled up her left arm sleeve to reveal a massive scar. "Like me Ailyth is a geass contractor, but her power surpasses mine," she replied pointing at the scar. "I fought her before in Niflheim; I barely made it out alive,"

Kallen's face was puzzled. "Um… what is Niflheim?" she asked trying to figure out what was happening. "And what do you mean by geass contractor?"

C.C placed her hand to her face in hopes of not having to fully explain. It seemed like Kallen really had no clue what was going on. "Kallen… Niflheim is the world of the undead, the ruler is Hel," she sighed looking at Kallen, absorbing the current information. "Ailyth is one of the geass contractors that serves her directly; this means that Suzaku must have made a contract with Hel herself."

Lelouch's eyes bulged and choked when he heard the name _Suzaku_. "What! Suzaku is alive!" he shouted standing up from his chair. "C.C I killed him! He should be dead and rotting!"

"Lelouch! You killed Suzaku, but perhaps you killed him when he held some strong desire like _revenge_?" she suggested while fixing her sleeve. "If he had a strong desire then maybe Hel made a contract with him, most likely to kill me."

Kallen tighten her fists and gritted her teeth. "Damn him! Why would he---," she said before Lelouch intervened.

"C.C, does Suzaku have a geass?" Lelouch asked intervening in Kallen's statement.

C.C sighed sadly. "Of course Lelouch! Ailyth is a geass contractor, of course she'd give him a geass," she stated dialing the phone for a pizza.

Lelouch leaned forward from his chair and thought for a moment and looked at C.C. "Do you know what Suzaku's geass is?" he asked while C.C threw the phone to Kallen.

"Tell them two large pepperoni pizzas!" she shouted to Kallen who unwillingly took the phone. "Lelouch, I can't tell you what type of geass Suzaku has because I don't know, but I know that it's stronger than yours."

Lelouch turned to C.C once again. "What do you mean stronger?" he asked.

"Well I can't choose a geass, but Ailyth can," she replied taking out the yellow plush doll and hugged it. "What I do know is that your sister is endanger,"

Lelouch froze when he heard the Nunnally was in trouble. "W-w-what do you mean?" his voice stammering. "Nunnally can't be in danger she is innocent in all this."

There was a voice that came from behind Lelouch, C.C and Kallen were shocked. Lelouch slowly turned around only to see Ailyth.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, your sister is a mere pawn in Mistress Hel's plan," she snickered. "When it comes to revenge there is no such thing as innocence only malice and hate."

Lelouch's lost his temper. "What gives you the right to be in the presence of the leader of the Black Knights!" his voice thundered throughout the room.

Ailyth remain unfazed, she disappeared then reappeared behind Lelouch with firearm placed firmly to his head. "You are quite lucky that Mistress Hel made it clear that only Suzaku can kill you, because I would without hesitation!" she teased, cocking the fire arm then letting Lelouch go.

C.C looked at Ailyth. "This isn't like you Ailyth, you'd kill anyone without hesitation, why are we all still alive," she said surprised. "Or have changed?"

Ailyth sighed and dropped her gun. "Didn't you hear me? Mistress Hel made it absolute that Master Kururugi must kill you C.C, but I can't kill Lelouch either," she sighed. "If I kill Lelouch then Master Kururugi will not have his revenge, meaning his coven will be incomplete."

Ailyth's smile disappeared as Kallen fired off several rounds into her head. She laughed and began to pull the bullets out one by one, the blood flowing out of her skull and quickly sealing as if they never existed; she laughed hysterically. Kallen fired more rounds but Ailyth simply disappeared before the metallic shells made impact. About a second later she was behind Kallen and pumped four bullets into the arm holding the gun, Kallen screamed in pain.

"INSOLENT pest!" she shouted pumping a few more rounds into the arm. "How dare you break a session of peace! I came here to inform your master, but sadly he has chosen poor company!"

Kallen began to scream horribly; moments later more Black Knight soldiers busted into the room and saw Kallen in Ailyth's hands.

"H-h-how the hell did she get in here?" one of the soldiers shouted.

Ailyth looked at Kallen. "How pathetic," she grinned tossing Kallen towards Lelouch then turned towards the soldiers. "Lelouch, your soldiers lack discipline. As such I shall punish them for you!"

The soldiers opened fired but Ailyth once again disappeared, and then reappeared behind them. She focused all her energy on the soldiers and watched as they busted into flames; shortly later becoming nothing but a pile of smoldering ash.

Lelouch watched in horror as some of the men he had fought with died, such a cruel death. Ailyth once again stepped forward, dusting ashes off her dress.

"Man's weapon's are useless against me," Ailyth chided looking at the three people left in the room. "But alas, you three still remain."

She approached Kallen who was still in pain. Ailyth grabbed her arm and she once again focused her energy. Lelouch watched as the wounds healed and Kallen return to her normal state. Ailyth was about to walk away until someone caught her attention, it was C.C.

"Ailyth why did you save Kallen?" she asked looking at the girl still in shock. "You wouldn't do that, not you!"

Ailyth turned around and grinned. "She is quite the pilot from what I hear, and I simply wish to kill her on the battlefield," she replied not turning back. "And Master Kururugi will need all the sacrifices he can get,"

C.C's eyes widen but before she could reply Ailyth had disappeared. Lelouch turned to C.C wondering what was going on.

"What did she mean by _sacrifice_?" he asked.

C.C turned to Lelouch, then to Kallen. "This is her most destructive geass," she replied now nervous. "This geass demands blood for blood, meaning everyone that he regards as friends or people close to him will die."

Lelouch's face lost all color. "You mean Kallen, Shirley, Milly, Nunnally, and I will die?" he asked looking at Kallen.

C.C turned to the both of them. "Yes… theoretically, every time his geass is used it will take the life of someone dear to him, except you Lelouch," she stated giving him a bit of hope. "Just like how your geass can't work on me, his can't work on you nor me. But your geass is utterly useless against him,"

Lelouch let out a sigh and turned to Kallen. "Kallen, are you going to fight until the day Suzaku's geass takes your life?" he asked looking at the girl.

Kallen stood up and saluted. "No, I'd rather die on the battlefield than fall to his geass," she reassured him.

Lelouch felt relived, but worried at the same time. "C.C how effective is Suzaku's range?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "His geass has no limited effective range, he could kill anyone, anywhere, anytime," she stated taking a seat again onto the couch.

"So then C.C any ideas?" Kallen asked wondering what to do next.

She grabbed the stuffed yellow plush and hugged it once again. "Well… I guess we have to kill him and quick before his geass fully mature," she suggested, still taking into account of the confused faces of the two remaining people. "If his geass is fully matured… then there won't be a world left…,"

Lelouch hesitated for a moment then turned quietly towards the other side of the room. "C.C, Kallen get our Knightmares ready, I have a plan to kill Suzaku," he commanded.

Once the two of them were outside the room Lelouch pulled out a photo of when he was back in Ashford. There were smiles on everyone's face, and in the corner was him, Nunnally, Suzaku and Euphemia. Lelouch remembered the day he lied to his friend and killed his sister, this was all his fault.

"Suzaku… if only I could tell you the truth…," Lelouch said to himself before trailing off. "About why I killed Euphy."

**Niflheim, Hel's Palace…**

Ailyth walked up towards her mistress' throne and took a knee. The palace was shrouded in shadows, too deep for even Ailyth to see. Yet Hel's devil red eyes burned through the thick darkness. Judging from Hel's eyes, she had stood up and looked at her faithful servant.

"Ailyth you have done as instructed?" she asked looking down at her servant. "I don't want this plan to be ruin like it was 500 years ago,"

"Yes my lord, I have not told Suzaku about what his geass truly does," she replied her face staring at the floor. "Mistress, he continues to ask though what his geass does,"

Hel's expression changed, her tone was deeper. "Tell him, what we agreed to," she stated, now moving to the right. "It is critical that he keeps focused on the task at hand, gathering and corrupting souls is our primary objective,"

Ailyth kneeled there for a moment. "Once the plan is carried out, what is left in it for me?" she asked curiously.

"Ailyth! You dare ask me this question!" Hel thundered as the palace quaked underneath her anger. "Your reward varies on your success, you are dismissed."

Ailyth stood up and bowed once more; she turned around and dissipated into the shadows of the palace to return to her master's side.

**Ashford Academy, Suzaku's dorm …**

There was heavy rainfall, the rain dripped and tapped Suzaku's window. He was resting his head on the desk staring at the picture of his friends. He had lost another person in his life, Suzaku slammed his fist on the desk of his room. Regret had kicked in and he was having a difficult time dealing with it.

"Damn! Why…why did he have to die?" he wondered to himself as the world around him now changed. "Is this what Lelouch's geass does?"

"No sire… sorry I meant Suzaku, your geass is special," a voice sounded from the darken room. "It holds the power to _change_ the world,"

Suzaku looked at the voice coming from the room. "Ailyth… what exactly is my geass?" he asked. "Tell me, I need to know the truth before I start using it,"

Suzaku went to his bed and took a seat, looking lost. Ailyth sat next to him, took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Suzaku your geass is the incantation of death itself, there are no limits to it's destructive power but the fuel," she said to him now reaching for his hand. "As I explained earlier, your geass has only one drawback… the amount of people you love a cherish will be lost in it's wake."

Suzaku once again looked down, he felt horrible being responsible for Rivalz death. Ailyth looked at him once again, took her hand and rose his chin. She knew if he continued in this state then he'd never use the geass ever again.

"Suzaku, you didn't kill your friend, the geass chooses at random who dies and how," she said trying to cheer him up but lied. "Besides once this is all over all those lost to the coven will be brought back to life and Euphy will be there,"

Suzaku looked up a bit of cheerfulness in his face. "Ailyth? Why are you so random?" he asked embracing himself for a slap.

Ailyth restrained her hand and sighed. "Multiple contracts, with multiple geass users require different personality," she said quite embarrassed. "It has a great impact on your psyche…,"

Suzaku looked at the maiden whom had been someone who was rather cold, mild, and now gentle. He could notice that in the corner of her eyes she was crying,

"So much blood… so much all for one's desires," Ailyth said silently, then her personality changing. "The blood must be taken to ensure the fulfillment of the contract."

Ailyth started to scream as she grabbed her head, more tears began to pour out of her eyes. Suzaku felt sorry for her and reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ailyth! It's alright! There is no need for blood now, leave the blood on the battlefield," he told her as she calmed down somewhat. "If you don't want to cause blood than let me stain my hands for you,"

Ailyth's cold side smiled, while her gentle personality was shocked by this attitude. "Master Kururugi, may I please stay here tonight?" her gentle side asked. "I want to stay away from my duties as a servant of death and be in peace,"

Suzaku looked at her then around his room there was no couch in his dorm. "Alright as long as you're just sleeping here,"

She nuzzled up to him in bed, this was Suzaku's first time sleeping with a woman other than Euphy. Though they both never consummated their love, the affection they had both given off was good enough.

"Master… why is it you care about this Euphemia, so much?" Ailyth asked as her hand smoothly felt Suzaku's chest. "My life has been devoted to nothing but my contracts, so its hard to understand anything _human_,"

Suzaku thought for a moment and looked closely at the kind face. "Euphy… was to be my wife but before it was public, Lelouch took matters into his own hands," Suzaku told her as tears of sorrow fell from his eyes. "She died at his hands in front of everyone… Lelouch ended her life and my happiness."

The kind face on Ailyth changed as tears flowed through her own eyes. "Master… is that why you gave up your soul to revenge?" she asked, at the same time the many other personalities wondered why she was saying such nonsense. "_Why am I crying? This feeling… is it because of his kindness_,"

Suzaku took his hand and gently swiped it from Ailyth's face, the maiden looked at him. This was the first time that anyone other than _him_ had been gentle to her. At that moment she realized that this emotion was love a first sight. Yet this worried her because this _feeling_ may interrupt her duties later on.

She turned to Suzaku looking up at the ceiling. "Master… would you mind if I move in with you?" she asked but looked to see that her words had fallen on deaf ears.'

There Suzaku lay sound asleep, Ailyth thought for a moment as she moved to find a cure to why she was acting this way. Getting out of the bed she disappeared like a ghost, and was off to see an old friend.

**Brittannian Government Building…**

A group of Brittannian commanders waited patiently on a air pad. A landing transport landed and several Honor Guards stepped out, in their hands were glowing pikes and holstered were bulky blue weapons; snapping into position another armored man along with what seemed to be a subordinate stepped out. One of the commanders approached him and kneeled before him.

"Lord Lucien, we are great to have be within your presence," the commander said looking up at the commander.

Lucien looked at the commander and smiled. "It's alright, after all I will be the new Viceroy of Area Eleven," he said smiling, turning to one of his subordinates. "This is Lezard Valeth, head of the Brittannian Science Department, he wishes to review Lloyd's finding,"

The man tilted his glasses back. "Yes, Lord Lucien but I have heard of rumors of a mythical being in the area, and I wish to find it," Lezard stated with a glint in his eyes.

The men saluted him when, something fell out of the heaven, at first it landed on Lucien's shoulder. He lifted it and noticed that it was a feather, a pure white feather, perfect in almost every way. Lezard saw it and quickly snatched it out of his grasp, no matter how Lezard crunched it the shape never changed, there was a look of satisfaction across his face. Lucien took the feather from Lezard and examined it.

"Lezard this is mine, I'll keep it, it'll make a wonderful pen," Lucien smiled as he looked away from the group.

He was distracted from the moment when he heard the commander's voice. "Lord Lucien, Master Lezard, there is an opening banquet, we must hurry, my lord,"

Lucien once again looked up at the sky wondering where this feather had come from. It was then that he saw an angelic figure exit the heavens and land on the building next of the government building. Lucien saw from the distant that this figure was strongly the source of the feather.

"Lezard please attend the banquet for me, I have more business to attend to," Lucien inquired.

Lezard nodded his head in agreement and Lucien took off down the stairs. Lezard then turned to the commander.

"Please excuse my liege, he is rather… young," Lezard's face gleamed with disappointment. "But I am sure he will make it up at his coronation ceremony,"

The commander shook his head as they turned towards the staircase. Lezard looked one last time at the skies, he knew the very thing he was looking for was here.

**On top of a building…**

Lenneth had finally found the location of the person whom was dearest to Euphemia. She looked at the concrete jungle, there were many lights. She sighed and thought to herself.

"_How the hell am I going to find one person in such a huge city_?"

There was a distraction and Lenneth quickly morphed her clothing to match a normal commoner. She turned around to see a man who was wearing armored and seemed to have ran a long way.

Smiling Lenneth walked towards the man. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

The man looked back at her and knew she was hiding a secret. Yet her immense beauty left him stunned; the long silvery hair, gleaming green pearls, and that slim luscious body. He had never seen a woman like this before, and heisted for a moment.

"There is no need for formalities, my name is Lucien," the man stated trying to remain polite.

"My name is Lenneth," she said in order to reassure that everything would be fine.

Lucien stepped closer, and Lenneth took a few steps back. "It's alright I was wondering it I could escort you to your home," he asked hoping not to get a slap.

Lenneth smiled and thought for a moment. "_Maybe he knows where Ashford Academy is_" the thought passed through her head, she replied shortly after. "Alright, please take me to Ashford Academy I am a student that was just transferred there," Lenneth could tell that the man had believed in her lie.

Lucien thought for a moment and wonder, what the hell is a woman looking for Ashford Academy doing on a rooftop of a building. Yet he thought that this woman held a strong connection to the feather, and before he opened the door there was a bright light. Lucien took her hand and they began to walk towards Ashford Academy.

The two of them walked along the road as they came up the corner of a street. Lucien brought up a wrist watch which transformed into a 3-d map of the area. Lenneth had never truly seen _peaceful_ technology. All her life was in the battlefield collecting souls for Odin, she was there when the atom bomb hit, Stalingrad, Berlin, France, anywhere a war or battle took place. She noticed a tug on her arm, looking up she found Lucien pulling her.

"Come on it's getting late," he said worried. "I hear that the Black Knights are active during this time, so its dangerous."

Lenneth shook her head and followed Lucien throughout the city till they finally reached Ashford Academy's gates. Lucien looked at her, there was something that made him want to be with her.

"Umm… Lenneth do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, Lenneth's face light up bright red.

She was stuttering, since she was a Valkyrie, there was no intimacy of any form. She looked at him and found out that there was something that attracted her to him. "Uh… no… you could say I am an angel," she replied grinning.

Lucien smiled. "Then would you mind getting some coffee with me sometime, I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon?" he asked, looking at her blushing red face.

She nodded and from there they parted ways. She stood there dumbstruck to why she had agreed. "If Hrist finds out then I'll never hear the end of it," she silently said, yet looking up at Lucien's retreating figure brought up a smile. "I… guess, it'll be a good experience,"

Once Lucien was out of sight, Lenneth reverted to her old form, as she flew about the gates, there was a strange aura surrounding the area. It was cold, sinister, and corrupt, she then began to wonder. "_Was this the cause of her pain_?"

It was then she saw a student whom seemed to walking around campus. Although Lenneth was busy trying to detect the source of the strange aura, it was no more than forty-feet from her.

**Ashford Academy…**

Ailyth was wondering around campus looking for something, she was lost in the mixture of personalities as well. They were all now fighting for control over her body. At this time all her personalities knew that her dark powers couldn't be suppressed and any divine being would be able to find her. Ailyth thought for a moment and noted the quickest way to return to a 'normal' condition would be to create another personality.

She focused on trying to create another part of her, yet every time it was blocked by _him_ and Suzaku. The two of them had given her feelings in which couldn't be controlled. Ailyth looked up into the heavens and shouted, the screams could be heard miles away.

Lenneth looked around for the source of the scream, she reached to location and found only a grave. On it read "_My dearest love… I will find a way to save you_"

She wondered in how this old grave had never been seen or found by the students of the public school. Reaching out to place her hand on the grave it had electrified her. It turns out that someone had placed an enchantment on the grave to prevent humans and divine beings from seeing or harming the grave. Yet it's power was weaken, Lenneth knew that the seal could only be weaken if a greater force had weaken it. But judging from the skill level of the seal only Freya, or Odin could weaken it. Lenneth materialized a funeral bouquet and placed it by the grave; she took one last look as w

Ailyth had barely made it through the transformation, if it wasn't for _his_ grave she would have lost complete control. Yet there was an uneasiness in her body, she felt as if something had gone unchecked. She decided to return to Suzaku's side, after all she wouldn't be able to fulfill her duty if her master didn't awake.

**Suzaku's Dorm…**

Suzaku was sound asleep he felt something uncomfortable, opening his eyes he could notice that he was lying there naked. Next to him he felt a heat emitting from someone. Turning he found Ailyth, just in the same state as him, except her eyes were different.

"Master… thank you for last night…," she said cuddling up to his chest. "I wasn't expecting that,"

Suzaku looked at Ailyth whom seemed to have now only one personality; he looked at her, only to quickly turn away from her.

"Master? What's wrong am I not beautiful?" she once again asked now in a kind manner. "Is it something I did?"

Suzaku jumped out of bed and noticed that his clothes had materialized. He had made love to Ailyth from what she seemed to be telling him. Suzaku collapsed, this moment was meant for Euphy now it was given to someone he barely knew. Ailyth desperately tried to lift him up but she seemed rather weak. Suzaku couldn't understand, she should be able to lift him up with no problem but it seems that she couldn't anymore.

Ailyth strained herself trying to pick Suzaku up, Suzaku began to wonder? "_Is she just playing a trick on me_?" Finally Suzaku regained the strength to stand back up, the first sight that entered his eyes was Ailyth smiling.

"Master? Are you alright?" she pondered wondering if it was something she had done. "This wasn't my first so I was wondering if it was alright? Did I please you?"

Suzaku took his hand and slapped her across the face. She seemed stunned at his response as tear dripped from her eyes.

"Ailyth what is wrong with you? What happened!" Suzaku demanded an answer for this type of behavior. "It is not possible for one's personality to change simply over night!"

Ailyth tears somehow brought deep sadness for what he had done. He held her tightly and listened as her tears began to slowly fade away.

"I'm sorry," his face red with embarrassment. "I just wasn't expecting that,"

"Master, were you displeased with my performance?" she said looking upset. "I didn't know master… I saw you in pain and you called me to keep you company."

Suzaku then recalled his dream, it was another repeat of Euphy's death, he had mistake's Euphy's comfort with Ailyth's. Reaching out to her he stroked her back, and held her closer to him.

"I am so sorry… Ailyth…," his voice sicken at what he had done. "I am sorry…,"

Ailyth grasped him as well, and once again tears fell down from her eyes.

"Master… you have nothing to be sorry about, I am your servant…," her voice reassuring, "I will do what ever you ask me to,"

Suzaku once again was stunned with what she said, it was unpleasant that he was being called a master.

"Ailyth… I already told you to call me by my first name Suzaku," his tone gently reaching her ears. "You are my… friend I guess it's improper for you to call me master,"

She smiled, that grin was reassuring. "If that is you wish… Suzaku…," she hesitatingly spoke. "Mas- Suzaku we must hurry to class or we'll be late,"

Suzaku nodded his head and smiled at her, Suzaku waited for Ailyth to finish with the shower, and took his turn. Once they were finished they moved to the classes, Suzaku took his seat and Ailyth followed by near him. Once everyone was seated the teacher walked in papers in her hands.

"Class, we are unfortunately blessed with another transfer student," the teacher said looking at his class. "You can come in now,"

At that moment a young lady walked in, it was Lenneth. Most of the boys gasped at her beauty but Suzaku paid no attention.

Lenneth looked at around the class room, the cold darken aura once again became apparent, but it was vagrantly weak. Looking across the room she saw the source of the dark energy. A young lady whom was sitting next to a young man; the two seemed to be lovers. It left Lenneth confused, how could a gentle young lady be the source of a dangerous. The teacher pointed out a seat across from Suzaku, as Lenneth walked to her desk, she took a good look at the girl whom was the source of the dark energy.

Class ended shortly, Suzaku rather enjoyed being with the new Ailyth. The two of them walked through the hall when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Suzaku Kururugi?" a voice erupted from behind him.

Suzaku turned around and saw the new transfer student, both him and Ailyth smiled at him. "Yes… Lenneth was it?" his kindness showed.

Lenneth's face remained ever more calm. "I have a message from… Euphemia," she stated.

Suzaku grabbed hold of Lenneth and started to shake her violently. "Euphy! How! How is there a message?" he shouted, noticing Ailyth fear he calmed down. "Sorry, it's just hard, what is her message?"

Lenneth nodded and asked them to follow her. Suzaku and Ailyth followed without question.

**Somewhere on Ashford Academy's Campus…**

They reached a place where no students were in sight, Lenneth kneeled against the wall and sighed.

"Suzaku you do know that she is dead…," her face looking down. "I was the one who saved her soul…, as of right now she is suffering,"

Suzaku gazed at the woman thinking she was crazy. Lenneth's face spoke otherwise. "Suzaku… is there something… that may have caused Euphy to suffer?" she asked her face held much concern.

Suzaku stared into her eyes, he was thinking deeply thinking of what may have caused her pain. "No… sorry I don't have any idea… she seemed fine," he lied, knowing what was truly the cause of her pain.

Lenneth nodded and walked away, thinking. "_Was I wrong_? _No that girl she seems odd_,"

Suzaku watched as the lady began to walk away, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Ailyth come on let's head back to the dorms," he said smiling.

"_Master Kururugi, I fail to see what is funny_," Ailyth replied, that moment Suzaku turned around to see a different face.

"I told you not to call me master!" his voice demanding, Ailyth simply kept her calm face and grabbed Suzaku by the neck.

"_Master Kururugi! My new personality may tolerate that type of behavior but I sure as hell won't!!_" she chided loosening her grip.

Suzaku then remembered her talking about her multiple personalities. He grasped his throat seeing as how was. "Ailyth are you telling me that you can't control your personalities?" he asked still massaging his throat.

Her cold face turned to him. "_Yes… seeing as how this contract has open old wounds, and that girl… Lenneth,_" her voice grew colder, "_She was snooping around last night, I couldn't have anyone find out who I was_,"

Suzaku nodded then looked away. "Ailyth… was it Lelouch or my geass that is causing Euphy to suffer?" he asked waiting for an answer.

He heard Ailyth's cold voice. "_Master Kururugi…_," her voice trailing off to a calmer tone. "… that is for you to decide,"

Turning around he noticed that Ailyth's cold personality had fade while the newer one arose.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry if there are any (or many grammatical errors). I tried my best to fix it. My editor was busy, so I had to do some of the proof reading.**

**This chapter is mostly focused on the development of the characters preferable Ailyth, whom plays an important role later in the story. I will try to explain more if I require it. So thank you everyone who have read this. Please rate and comment…**


	3. Chapter Three: Demon

**_A/N: This is my first story, so please any advise would be helpful. Oh yeah if you haven't played Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume its involves these characters from this story (Ailyth, Lenneth, and Hel). The game is based on Norse Mythology, so if you don't understand a word or two it'll show up on Google or Wiki. Later in the story I will be adding other characters from different Valkyrie Profile games._**

**_I'd like to thank you all for reading this. On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Gundam SEED/Destiny or Valkyrie Profile nor do I own any characters from them_**

**_Important: During Ailyth's speech the italicized words are refering to the "evil" Ailyth. While normal font refers to the "good" Ailyth_**

**_Update: I recently added two more characters Kira and Lacus from Gundam Seed/Destiny. One of my editors told me I needed more characters._**

_Chapter Three: Demon_

_**Three months later, Suzaku's Dorm…**_

_Ailyth watched as Suzaku struggled studying for the midterms. Being as old as she was, there was no need for her to study. There was a slight grin that stretched across her face._

"_Suzaku, what are you having trouble with?" she asked with a kind intentions. "I would be glad to help you,"_

_Suzaku turned away from the text book and looked at her. "Um… I am having a hard time translating this passage," his finger pointing at the English text._

_Ailyth smiled and took a look at it, once she saw the words her face quickly changed as she threw the book aside. Suzaku looked up only to see, the cold Ailyth._

"_Master Kururugi_! _Have you forgotten the Covenant you made with Mistress Hel_?" she chided "_No new sacrifices_! _No battles_! _You seemed to have forgotten that malice I so loved_,"

He turned to her, "I know… but the Black Knights have kept to themselves, my fight is with them and Lelouch," he replied picking up the books, his hand came into contact to Ailyth as she lifted up a pencil, and handed it to Suzaku.

She noticed something at the window and disappeared, only moments later she had re-materialized with a soldier in her hand.

"_Master Kururugi, look at what trash awaited you outside the campus gates_," she scolded throwing the soldier then materializing a weapon. "_He was here to assassinate you_,"

Looking at the uniform, he was definitely from the Black Knights. Suzaku kicked him across the face, his face growing with malice. Ailyth smiled and held the soldier as Suzaku kicked him repeatedly.

"What are the Black Knights up to!" he demanded, the soldier grunted. "I demand to know what Lelouch is up to!"

The solider spat at Suzaku, he was enraged and lifted his hand but was stopped by Ailyth. "_Master Kururugi, please go entertain yourself_," Ailyth's said, as she circled the man. "_I am in dire need of amusement, I crave blood…,_"

Suzaku stood there puzzled, there was something on Ailyth's face that told him that she would get him what he needed, and so he nodded and left the building. Ailyth heard the door close and she smiled eccentrically.

"_For the next few hours… you're going to amuse me_," she grinned as a dark aura shrouded her body, and a hole appeared in the middle of the floor. "_It has been a month since I last feed them_,"

The solider looked into the pitch black hole, peering in he heard a ravenous growling noises and saw devil like eyes. The solider looked up at the girl whom was now laughing crazily.

"W-W-what are you!" he shouted before a demonic hand tore through the hole. "OH MY GOD!!! Stay back!!! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just get that thing away from me!"

Ailyth snickered, her eyes began to glow a crimson red. "_I am not mortal, I am_---," she was briefly interrupted by the demonic hand. "_It's alright my children… both you and I shall feast_!"

The soldier looked at her. "I said I'll talk! I'll talk just don't kill me!" his feeble pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Ailyth's hellish eyes now focused on the man, and the demonic hand moved closer. "_Why would I let you live? It's been three months since I have feasted upon a soul_," she said also stepping closer. "_You don't need to talk, your blood and soul will speak for you_!"

The soldier stared in horror as more and more demonic figures began to emerge from the hole, and move closer and closer to him. He screamed, but it was no use his voice reached no ears.

Ailyth smiled. "_Save some for me_," she grinned as the sounds of helpless screams, crunching of bones filled the room.

She pulled out a wine glass and materialized some red wine. Pouring herself a glass she sipped the wine little by little. She was enthralled at the scene occurring before her eyes. Some of the blood landed onto her hand, she licked it, and at that moment all she needed to know rushed through her eyes.

"_Interesting… C.C… very interesting_," she smirked returning to the taste of her wine.

**Brittannian Coffee Shop…**

Lenneth looked at her date, their coffees seemed to be getting cold. Lenneth didn't know what to talk about, she had never been on an actual date before; though they were occasionally having coffee, this was her first actual date. She blushed when Lucien smiled at her, she wasn't expecting Lucien and her to get along quite well. There was some spark between them both, it kept them together. Lenneth picked up her coffee and took a few sips before a cold aura shrouded the coffee shop. As she looked up there was Suzaku, whom seemed to be picking up some coffee; yet Ailyth wasn't with him. She once again kept a watchful eye on him before Lucien distracted her.

"Lenneth is there something wrong?" his voice attracting Lenneth back to him.

She smiled, "No, it's just I saw someone from my class here," her reply seemed to satisfy him. "But don't worry, its alright he's just a classmate,"

Lucien smiled and returned to his coffee. "So Lenneth I heard Ashford was going to celebrate it's school festival, I was wondering if you could show me around?" he asked looking at Lenneth now tomato red. "If you don't want to I'll just go and look around myself,"

Lenneth nodded, and he smiled with great intensity. "Thank you Lenneth you have no idea how important this is to me," his face leaving Lenneth cheerful.

She then sensed something dark and sinister, turning outside taking notice to the violet hair lady whom was talking to Suzaku. It was then clear that a evil, corrupt aura surrounded her.

Standing up she excused herself and went outside to see that they had both disappeared. She scratched her head and went looking for them.

**Back at Suzaku's Dorm…**

Suzaku looked at his once clean room now covered in a river of blood, what remained of the soldier sat on a chair. The remaining flesh hung off the bone leaving an awkward smell in the room. The eyeballs dangled out from what remained of the skull, and the soldier's severed arm lay on the floor. Suzaku was furious, and he landed a firm slap across Ailyth's face.

"I had told you to interrogate him, I didn't expect you to dishonor this man!" he shouted, but Ailyth's face grew pale. "You probably just killed him!"

Ailyth smiled, "_Master Kururugi!! Honor how does this man have honor!_" she retaliated, "_He was sent to kill you! Besides I know everything that Lelouch plans to do_,"

Suzaku's face seemed to have calmed down. "Then explain to me. What explains this massive blood bath in my dorm?" he wondered.

"_Well Master Kururugi_, _he refused so I had a little fun, unfortunately I made a big mess,_" she snapped her hands and all the blood and gore had disappeared. "_Now that this is out of the way, let me explain Lelouch's plan_,"

Suzaku listened to her rant on, "_Lord Kururugi, Lelouch is planning an full assault on the Brittannian Government Building, with this the Brittannian Government would have to give up Japan with this assault_," she stated, Suzaku seemed stunned. "_Lelouch has more than 85,000 Akatsuki Knightmare Frames, 30,000 armored vehicles, 45,000 aerial craft, and 900,000 personal; not to mention that the Gurren will be there._"

Suzaku was astound in hearing the amount of soldiers that Lelouch was able to amass. "How is it possible? Our own forces are limited 400:1," Suzaku's reaction didn't seem to surprise Ailyth.

"_Lord Kururugi, Let me make up for my mess, I will dispatch a majority of the forces,_" she said with a calm tone. "_I will not require you to follow me, I can handle this situation myself,_"

Suzaku couldn't reject her offer because she disappeared before anything could happen. He sat down on his bed and began to wonder what he had just started, it was then he noticed three more links disappeared from chain. Suzaku wondered he never used his Geass, yet the chain began to shrink.

**Black Knight's HQ…**

Lelouch had placed on the Zero mask to conceal his identity from the guests he had planned. The door opened as Shirley, , and Nina stepped into the room. They seemed shocked to be face to face with the man whom challenged an empire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zero," all three of them said in unison. "But why would you want to talk to us?"

Lelouch grinned and removed the helmet. Their face once again shot up in confusion.

"LELOUCH?" they all looked at him in confusion.

Nina stared up at Lelouch she was pissed. "Lelouch, why did you kill Euphy?" she asked, trying to control her temper. "Your sister, you killed your own sister!"

Lelouch ignored Nina and turned to the rest of them. "I brought you here because today I am launching a full attack on Brittannian forces stationed here." their faces seemed rather stunned. "With that I can finally free Japan from the Brittannians."

Shirley stepped up to Lelouch, and hit him repeatedly. "So you plan to kill everyone in your path!" Shirley rudely remarked, Lelouch nodded his head. "What about Suzaku? Isn't he like your best friend?"

"Suzaku… has forced me to step up my plans," he replied to Shirley, the group gasped. "Suzaku is responsible for Rivalz death, and yours if your continue to be near him,"

Milly stared at Lelouch. "What make you say that Lelouch?" she pondered the question. "I mean Suzaku didn't even kill Rivalz he was fighting the Black Knights."

Another voice intruded into the conversation, they turned around to see a woman with a slim body and long green hair, Lelouch knew it was C.C. "Suzaku has gained a geass, the power of kings," the woman said, "Like Lelouch, Suzaku has obtained a power similar but far worse."

Lelouch removed the contact lens which covered his right eye, and it glowed a bright red. The students in the room were speechless. The girl with green hair nodded and Lelouch placed the lens back into his eye.

"Suzaku, is right now a threat to everyone, so the safest place is here with me," C.C said. "As long as you're with me then Suzaku can't hurt you,"

The three girls were confused at the situation that was at hand, C.C slowly tilted her head, and sighed, at that moment the lights then began to flash brightly. Lelouch seemed to notice what was happened, he rushed towards the nearest terminal and made a call.

Lelouch's reaction surprised C.C. "Lelouch? What's going on?" her face hoping that it was good news.

Lelouch slammed the alarm. "Attention all Black Knight Personal, report to your stations!" he shouted with much distress. "The Brittannian forces have found our base of operations,"

C.C ran towards Lelouch and saw, thousands of Sutherland Knightmare frames, and soldiers; but she knew that wasn't the case. "Lelouch evacuate the base, our forces are going to get crushed!" she yelled at Lelouch. "Those aren't knightmares! They're familiars that took the form of Sutherlands."

Lelouch knew that familiars were demons, that served under someone or something. But who could control familiars, materializing nearly this many familiars requires a massive amount of energy. Turning back the three students in the room, he signaled a few guards.

"C.C, I want you to make sure that they get out here safely," he said before placing his helmet back on, and turning to the terminal. "All personal, begin evacuation of the base, all available forces engage the enemy forces.,"

Lelouch thought for a moment and remembered that Kallen wasn't here since she was gathering more forces around Area 11. Looking back he saw his guest slowly walk out of the room with their escorts.

**Black Knight HQ, Section A barricade…**

The battle seemed to not be going well, since the first initial attack. Thousands of these things were slaughtering them. All that remained of a battalion were a few soldiers.

Sergeant Jenson and his squad were astonished by the events, that had occurred. Never would they have thought that this would be happening. The Brittannian government never had enough troops in order to attack with this much might. Personally if it wasn't for the Akatsuki OBL (Orbital Bombardment Laser), they wouldn't have lasted long. There was a loud explosion and Jenson reverted his attention and cocked his rifle. Looking from barricade he noticed a column of darken Sutherlands moving forward. He ordered his engineer to arm the SSM (surface to surface missile).

"Carl, arm that missile! aim it at the lead unit!" he shouted, "Jon, designate the column, for the Akatsuki,"

The squad immediately came to life and rushed to their positions. Jenson was proud to be in command of such a well organized squad. The missile hit the lead Sutherland, and while the infantry were wondering where the shot had been taken from, a bright blue beam emerged from the sky and nearly eliminated the enemy armor.

Jenson looked down and was pleased, he saw the infantry divisions take flanking positions, he couldn't allow that, "Linda, take them out!" he shouted in his COMM link, "Charles, Cecile with me, let's give them hell!"

At that instant Linda opened fire and took out two soldiers with a single shot; their bodies fell to the ground headless. Jenson, Charles, and Cecile opened fire and forced them into favorable positions in which Linda could get a clear shot. Five more headless bodies collapsed to the ground. Just then their position was attacked by a massive green beam. Jenson zoomed in to see a pair of what seemed to be heavily armed soldiers. These soldiers were firing massive amounts of green beams at them. Jenson and his two squad mates fired at them but the weapons bounced off their thick armor.

Jenson opened his COMM link, "Linda can you get a shot?" he asked.

He heard a quick response, "Negative Sarge, those trees are blocking my LOF (Line of Fire)," she replied, "Sarge, try to get them into the courtyard I can take a clear shot there,"

From what Jenson knew these things sensed movement, he got a brilliant idea. "Charles, Cecile, stay here and don't move, I'll take care of those bastards," he commanded.

At that instant he busted forward in an attempt to attract the soldiers attention. It worked those overly grown behemoths ran towards Jenson out of the tree line and right into the courtyard. Jenson stopped behind a tree to rest and he opened his COMM again.

"Linda? Do you have a clear shot?" he asked exhausted.

He heard Linda, "Yeah Sarge I got, they're in my scopes gonna take them out," she replied.

At that instant two loud shots were heard and two more bodies fell to the ground. Jenson opened his COMM.

"Great shot, Linda!" he said happily.

Linda shouted to her sergeant. "Thanks, Sarge," she replied.

Jenson released a UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) to spot any incoming enemy soldiers, it quickly returned with results. The squad looked deeply into that data, only to find that there was no hope of survival. A massive movement of what seemed to be Brittannian soldiers and Knightmares would enter their sector in no less than two hours. Jenson knew that it would be over, there would be no reinforcements; he looked closely to see that there was a woman standing behind them all. He didn't know who she was and didn't care, he looked at the five men and women who he had fought with.

"Alpha Squad… I know we won't make it back but, No retreat, no surrender," he said. "We give these bastards hell!!!"

The men and women of Alpha Squad shouted with a joyful cheer. Jenson knew that they wouldn't be able to hold them off even with the Akatsuki; but they'd try.

**Black Knight HQ, evacuation point; several hours later…**

The evacuation had been going smoothly, nearly half of the forces had been evacuated, C.C took a look at the student whom seemed to be waiting for C.C to enter her own evacuation vehicle. Another explosion caught her off guard, turning she noticed a group of Akatsuki Knightmares explode. Glaring in she noticed Ailyth, she slowly walked closer and closer towards the evacuation point. C.C pushed Milly, Shirley and Nina into the nearest escape vehicle.

"Get them the hell out of here!!!!" she shouted quickly turning around as the aircraft began to take off. "Squads B-K move in and protect the landing zone!"

Ninety knightmares now stood in between Ailyth and her objective. Her face light up in excitement. C.C watched as she laughed, there was something odd.

"_C.C is that the best you can do?_" she mocked, staring at the massive attack in front of her; she looked in the back of her mind and started to talk to Suzaku. "_Master, permit me this small indulgence?_"

There was a sensation in the back of her mind, she could sense his approval. "_Master Kururugi is now only a few steps from becoming a god_," she thought before raising her hand into the air.

Quickly bringing it down, five spike like objects landed around the knightmares. A bright white line started to connect the spike and formed into a star, at the same time another group of lines started to draw a circle around the star and form unknown symbols. C.C stared at the glowing letters, she knew what they meant.

"Hearken the devil's call, the path of the damned shall guide you, welcome to eternal damnation!" she repeated to herself, turning to the knightmares she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get the hell out of there!!!!"

A few of the knightmares tried to escaped but their controls weren't responding. It was then that a low level reading was being picked up, as sparks of electricity began to dazzle in the circle, at the same time the circle began to glow brightly.

Ailyth smiled, "_Shadow Storm!!!_" was all she said as the circle released blinding light which forced C.C to close her eyes. In her mind she could read the pilot's minds. They were screaming in pain, like they were burning slowly alive. Forcing her eyes opened she took notice to that the blinding light was now a pillar of light that extended into the heavens and continued to extend.

The circle disappeared and there was nothing left, but the skeletons of the pilots, around them was their flesh peeled right off the bone. C.C watched in horror as another darken pit opened and demonic hands started to reach out of the hole and grab the flesh and bones. She could hear the crunching of bones, as the pit began to slowly close. Right before the pit closed, several orbs tried to escape but Ailyth seized all of them and swallowed them. She then stared at C.C, and instantly she appeared behind her.

"_C.C why did you betray Mistress Hel?_" Ailyth said taking a look at the sky spotting the chopper that was flying away with her targets. "_What would make you betray the woman who gave you immortality?_"

C.C remained silent, she didn't know how to explain what she did. "I… I don't know…," she replied.

Ailyth sighed and quickly drew another circle in mid air and placed one hand on it. "_Find Peace in damnation!_" she shouted as another huge beam launched straight at the aircraft. "No! I can't let you harm Suzaku!"

Ailyth had heard her new personality tapping into the beam itself, it missed it's target and went through a worm hole. "_Damn It!!! Stay out of my business!_" Ailyth began to fight in her head. "No Suzaku will grow sad if you kill all his friends, it's enough that you killed Euphy!"

Ailyth's new personality had said something that shattered her mind as she collapsed to the ground. C.C had detected a strange change in Ailyth's mind. C.C now definitely knew Ailyth wasn't the same, yet she knew in order to protect Lelouch she'd have to be with Milly, Shirley, Nina and Nunnally.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned to find Lelouch. "Lelouch… did you carry out the plan?" Lelouch nodded his head as she was staring at the motionless body of Ailyth. "We should leave before she wakes up."

**Suzaku's Dorm, four days later…**

Suzaku was eagerly waiting for Ailyth to return, there was a knock on his door when he opened it, he found her badly injured. She collapsed into his hands, Suzaku closed the door and placed her on the bed. He ran to get the first aid kit but as he started to administer treatment, her eyes opened.

"Suzaku… I did it, I saved your friends," she said, "But the other me is gone…, she refuses to come out,"

Suzaku looked at the gentle girl, she seemed to have gone through a lot. He smiled, but began to wonder how was she able to complete her task. At that moment Ailyth felt an excruciating pain building up in her head. It felt like her skull was going to explode, she grabbed her head screaming in pain. Suzaku slowly watched around him as purplish holes began to emerge, and demons rising from out of them. Finally he took a look at Ailyth and noticed the cold aura surrounding her.

She grinned. "_Well Master Kururugi, the operation was a partial success, about over half of the Black Knight's main forces were obliterated," _her grin grew even wider, at Suzaku's reaction to the demons appearing from the holes. "_Master Kururugi? Do you find my true nature appealing?_"

Suzaku looked at her; as the hands tried to grab him and take him into the world dark abyss; yet they back off just as they were about to grab him. Ailyth paid a get deal of attention to Suzaku, as did her minions.

"_Master Kururugi… You must make another sacrifice,_" her voice rather cold. "_My other self prevented me from caring out your covenant, she told me that it'd hurt you_,"

Suzaku nodded. "It's hard… to know you're condemning your friend to death." he gulped, Ailyth's face grew sour as in a flash everything returned to normal. "Ailyth? Are you okay?"

Ailyth's calm face returned, she was in tears. "Suzaku, I don't know why but, my personality is… becoming harder to contain," she said in tears. "At least you're happy Suzaku, your friends are safe right now."

Suzaku smiled happily as Ailyth fainted into his warm hands. He stroked her hair and rubbed it smoothly in his palm. This girl had prevented what he never wanted to happen. The alarm next to his bed had broken the moment. He placed her gently on the bed as he quickly got changed and headed to class.

**Ashford Academy, Classroom…**

The bell had rung and class was suppose to begin, yet he couldn't understand why the teacher wasn't in class. The other students didn't mind that their teacher was late in fact they rather enjoyed it. Suzaku looked out the window, which had a great view of the area around them. The door opened and three familiar faces walked into the Suzaku, one of the faces engulfed his body in flames of hate. At the same time it fueled his desire for revenge, he also noticed that there was someone he knew was his target.

The teacher calmly walked up to his desk and stepped forward. "Attention class we have a new student and one returning as well," his voice ignored by Suzaku as his eyes were focused on the male figure in front of him. "Lelouch Lamperouge has returned from the mainland, and we have another student her name is… C.C"

The teacher seemed confused at the fact that her name only consisted of two letters, but Suzaku knew he would get his revenge and fulfill the covenant. The girl with green hair grinned as she noticed Suzaku's face.

"Perfect," she thought.

**????…**

A group of Battle cruisers were in pursuit of a fairly shaded pink battle cruiser, their weapons warmed up and launched an assault on the ship but the beams harmlessly bounced off the blue force field. Inside the cruiser was a young man commanding the vessel from the enemy assault.

"Attention Battle Group Zulu call off your attack!" shouted the a mildly old man with a large distinguish scar on his face.

The Battle Group continued to fire, it wasn't long before the shield went down. He knew that the enemy was ignoring the order to cease fire, but he had to try. "The Chairwoman's last order was to maintain peace! This is a direct order from Admiral Dalton. CEASE YOUR ATTACK!!!" shouted the captain with such intensity that the crew men and women looked at him.

Yet the enemy continued to barrage the ship. Dalton thought hard as he shook his head once again. One of the technicians shouted to the captain.

"Admiral! There is an urgent message for you from engineering room!" shouted the technician.

"Alright, patch them through," he commanded. An engineer appeared onto the screen his face showed concern and he was panicking.

"Admiral, My GOD the shield generator is going to overload, if we don't turn it off we'd be screwed; WAIT, NO, WE'D BE FUCK, that's right FUCKED!!!" shouted the engineer in distress.

"Get a hold of yourself we are in a battle! The life of the Chairwoman's life depends on it!" shouted Dalton with anger and hatred. "I want you to shut off the power to the shield generators and revert all power to the starboard guns!"

The engineer snapped to it and commanded the engineers to begin with the assault.

Dalton turned his attention towards the command room. "Rotate all starboard guns 90 degrees, prepare to open fire on the enemy fleet!" his voice thundered.

The starboard turrets turned and slowly the energy began to build up in the guns, they discharged and fifty blinding blue beams struck ten of the Battle Cruisers, severely damaging them. He ordered another barrage but as the beams struck again, they were blocked by a darken aura. As the smoke cleared the crew gasped in anguish. He had arrived, the destroyer and leader of the Rebel forces.

A robotic unit floated in the depths of space, as it's hell fire eyes glowed in the darkness; it struck fear in the Battle Cruiser. A continuous bleeping noise came from the radar and the technician shouted in panic.

"Admiral! Incoming mobile armors and mobile suits!!" shouted the tech.

The Admiral was still frozen at the sight of the rebel leader, he was sure that they were going to die now that ; yet another voice had broken the admiral's lack of confidence, it was the Chairwoman, her long silky pink locks floated in the zero gravity room.

"Admiral what is going on?" demanded the Chairwoman. Dalton looked at her and stood firm as did the rest of the bridge crew.

"Ma'am, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" the admiral stood shocked, she glared at him.

"Admiral, my wounds are healed now; I need a status report on the situation!" she demanded, still holding her side.

The technician turned his head towards the Chairwoman. "Ship is operating at 70%, all engines, and weapons systems are green, radar and COMMs are operating; but we still have enemy mobile suits and armors inbound, ETA 30 minutes!" relayed the technician to the Chairwoman.

She looked at the crew and then at the admiral. In her mind she knew that the admiral was in a state of shock. "Alright from here on out I will resume command!, I want you to launch all available ZGMF-Geara Dogas; tell them to intercept the enemy; provide covering fire with ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warriors; arm the CIWS (Close-In Weapons System)!" commanded woman.

The technicians got to work relaying the commands throughout the ship. It was then that around 100 mobile suits launched and begun to intercept the enemy in combat. The Battle Cruiser had the advantage of fighters, but as the rebel's main battle group approached their numbers slowly began to dwindle.

Just then another fleet appeared. The technician knew the identification codes of the ships. "Ma'am! The remains of Commander Yamato's fleet has arrived," relayed the technician.

The expression changed drastically on her face. "Thank God what is the status on their ships?" her voice calming down.

The technician turned to her monitor and looked up the fleet's status, in a few minutes later the data had returned.

"Ma'am, currently they have four Nazca-class destroyers operating at 80% and several support Laurasia-class frigates operating at 100%; each ship has their suits all prepared to begin an assault at anytime," replied the technician.

The woman looked at the technician. "What is the status on the enemy Battle Group?" her voice seeming to strain.

The technician ran a quick check and came back with the results. "The main attack force consist of ten Agamemnon-class warships, and eight Nazca-class destroyers all of them are significantly damaged; we have the advantage ma'am," stated the technician with much confidence.

The woman's face frowned. "No… Unfortunately with that unit out there we don't stand a chance," her voice stayed calm.

A voice seemed to break the silence. "Lacus… you shouldn't worry like that," a voice on the monitor brought a smile to her face. "You know that I'll support you till the end; even if it leads me to my death."

"Commander Yamato! Why have you launched the X-20A?" the technician noted looking at the radar. "You are breaking apart our formation? Why do you have several Zaku's with you?"

Commander Yamato smiled. "I am getting Lacus out of here," the chairwoman jumped up. "I am of course going to make sure she stays safe,"

Lacus stood there hesitantly for a few moments. "Kira, I don't think this is right… maybe I should just go," her voice fell. "I can't let anymore people die for me,"

Commander Yamato, stood silent. "Lacus… the only reason I came is to get you to safety," his voice was trying to reach her. "Please let's escape, once you're gone our forces will disperse and hide, I can protect you,"

She thought for a moment and noticed several hands were on her shoulder, it was the crew. "Ma'am don't worry about us, get out of here," their voice reached deep into her soul. "As long as you live the cause will never die,"

She thought for a moment and rushed quickly out of the room. She vaulted towards the hanger. She noticed there was a new unit, it looked similar to the Geara Doga but it was a different color, it seemed more highly customized than the older ones, and it's deep blue color took her breath away. She noticed that the Strike Freedom was also onboard.

"Lacus… this is the ZGMF-X02 Geara Doga custom, it'll be your means of transportation, and protection when I'm not around," a voice approached from behind her. "I was hoping you'd like it, I know you like pink but that'd give you away too easily,"

She turned to see tall young handsome man, with short brown hair, Lacus ran and hugged the man whom had given her this great gift. "Kira, thank you…," she smiled as her grip loosened. "Now shall we?"

Kira nodded, changing into their pilot uniforms, Lacus did a system's check and learned that this new Geara Doga had a nuclear reactor. "Kira… I guess there is no stopping once we run?" she asked typing in a comfortable algorithm into the machine.

Kira didn't even say anything, he simply smiled; but in the back of his mind he knew that it was important for them to keep moving. Once outside of the ship they tried to make their escape out of the enemy territory.

There was a strange energy reading and out of nowhere a massive beam appeared out of nowhere striking half of the allied fleet as well as more than half of the rebel forces. Lacus watched as the beam cut through the forces with ease. Yet something else seemed odd, the beam originated from what seemed to be a wormhole. At the same time her unit was being drawn into the hole via a strong gravitational pull. Kira watch helplessly as Lacus was being dragged into the hole his unit boosted towards her.

"_I can't let her die!_" his thoughts ran through his mind as the Freedom had almost reached it's target.

Kira had reached Lacus and grabbed hold of the Geara Doga. The more Kira's Freedom tried to fly away the stronger the gravitation pull became, until finally their was no escape. Facing the Freedom at the Geara Doga, he took a look at it and made sure that the Freedom had a tight grip on the machine.

They both knew they weren't coming back, the same thought ran through their heads directed to one another. "_I love you_," were the last thoughts they had before the wormhole completely closed on them.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: It may sound werid but that wormhole occured when Ailyth reverted the beam away from the transport and mistakenly opened up into a new dimension...**

**_Please rate&review... Chapter 4 is almost done..._**


End file.
